Receivers that downconvert and process signals received through different signal paths may require phase-matched local-oscillator (LO) frequencies, especially when further processing and/or combining is performed on the baseband signals. The different signal paths, for example, may correspond to different receive antennas. Similarly, transmitters that transmit signals using different antennas may also require phase-matched LO frequencies.